


Staying Motivated

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Fluff, Gen, Just J2 being J2, Student!Reader - Freeform, Supernatural (TV) Conventions, Supernatural Creation Conventions, educational motivation, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: A fan at a convention asks how you stay motivated in your school work while working on the show
Relationships: Jared Padalecki & Reader, Jared Padalecki & You, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki & Reader, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki & You, Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You
Kudos: 33





	Staying Motivated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really struggling one semester as a reminder of why I went to school

“My question is for Y/N. I was wondering—”

“You’ve gotten the last three questions!” Jensen complained playfully.

Jared raised his mic to his mouth and you smiled apologetically at the nervous girl who was waiting to ask her question. But, really, everyone should be used to these guys by now.

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Jared scoffed and tossed his hair over his shoulder in a diva-move straight from a high school drama movie. “_I’m_ the star of the show.”

“_You_?” Jensen laughed. “Please, everyone is here to see _me_. I’m Dean Fucking Winchester. That’s the only reason anyone watches the damn show.”

That earned him a laugh from the crowd, but you quickly butted in. “Boys, put away your dicks because we all know who _really_ runs the place.”

The laughter quickly turned to cheering when you pointed at yourself. Jared and Jensen started sputtering and trying to shut the crowd up, but there was no way you were going to let go of the power that quickly. You stood from your stool and channeled your inner Beyoncé.

“Who run the world?” Then you held your mic out to the audience and they shouted, “Girls!”

You made it nearly to the first verse of the song before Jensen wrestled your mic away from you and pointed accusingly at the audience. “I thought you all were on _my_ side!”

Snatching your mic back from Jensen, you smiled over-sweetly at him. “We like to make you believe you’re in charge. Makes it easier to deal with you.”

He tried keeping a straight face, but then he broke down and laughed. With his arm around your shoulders, he guided you back to your stools. As soon as you were seated, you turned your attention back to the fan who was still waiting to ask her question. “Sorry about that, sweetheart. What was your question?”

“_Sweetheart_?” Jensen gasped. “That’s _my _thing!”

“Shut up,” you said offhandedly to him before giving the fan your full attention. “Go on.”

She giggled nervously and hid her face in her hand for a second before gathering her courage. “I’m a student at LSU, and I read in an interview you did that you’re going to school _while_ you’re working on Supernatural. I was just wondering how you balance that and still have the motivation to read all those textbooks and study. I can barely do it and I just have a part time job!”

A sympathetic laugh fell from your lips as you contemplated your answer. “I hope you aren’t looking for some magic solution to doing well in school because I have no answer for that. All I can tell you is that it’s hard. Especially with these two around,” you motioned to Jensen and Jared. “I’ll be studying in my trailer when I have a few hours before my next scene and one of them will burst in and I nearly have to call security to get them out so I can focus!”

“She actually did one time,” Jared mentioned. “She texted Clif and had him drag me out of her trailer.”

“But as for how I do it… I don’t know. I just _really_ like learning. I love the challenge, and feedback from my professors. I find everything and anything interesting.”

This time it was Jensen who butted in. “She’s one of those nerds who has, like, four associate’s degrees already.”

“Five, actually,” you corrected, reveling in the applause from the audience.

“I guess I would just say that you have to get excited about school. Don’t just study what is going to be on the test. You have to actually study the subject. If you’re studying and you see something that the professor said wasn’t going to be on the test, but it looks interesting, look it up. Go talk to your professor about it. Doing well on tests is important, but liking your classes is even more important.”

“And if that fails,” Jensen said, “Just think about a few years down the road when you can intimidate everyone with how smart you are. Talking to Y/N is great, but when she starts talking to someone else about geology or finance or politics, I just watch in awe. She can literally talk to anyone about anything and not be out of place.”

“Funny you should mention that… I actually went to school _just_ so I could do that. I loved games like Trivial Pursuit as a kid. I would memorize all of those cards so I could whip out unusual tidbits on anything in common conversation. I was, and still am, a giant nerd like that but it’s so much fun.”

You could go on and on about learning, but since this was a panel, you had to wrap it up.

“So that’s what I mean by studying the subject, not the test. It’s easier to get excited to read a textbook if you think about how this information could one day be used when you find yourself in an elevator with one of the leading geologists in the country. You sound smart and your friend just stands next to you with a blank look on his face.”

“Just to clarify,” Jared jumped in. You hadn’t mentioned him by name, but your teasing apparently struck a nerve. “They weren’t just talking about rocks. They were talking about the geological impact some earthquake from millions of years ago had on the ocean life today. It was crazy.”

“It was fun.” You looked back at the fan. “Hope that helps you. And good luck with school. Don’t forget to have some fun between work and classes.”


End file.
